


Finalmente uniti

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Finalmente uniti

Sulle estremità di un crepaccio vi erano i resti di un ponte crollato chissà da quanto e chissà come, ed era proprio impossibile attraversare la fenditura con un salto. Quando la principessa verde arrivò al finire del sentiero dove un tempo finiva il ponte, vide lo scheletro di un uomo contro il tronco di un acero. Anche oltre il burrone c'era uno scheletro, che sembrava niente meno che nella stessa esatta situazione.

“Povere anime.” disse la principessa.

Lo scheletro protese una mano, indicando il suo simile, che fece lo stesso al di là del crepaccio. Fu chiaro cosa entrambi volessero.

Il corvo allora volò oltre il crepaccio e afferrò lo scheletro per il collo. Lo sollevò e lo portò oltre la fenditura, finché i due morti non si riunirono.

“Di qui non passerà nessun altro a disturbarvi. Finalmente, potrete restare insieme.” proclamò la principessa, mentre con la pala già scavava per loro una degna tomba. Proprio mentre finiva di sollevare la terra, un luccichio proveniente dal burrone attirò l'attenzione di lei e degli amici, e poterono vedere che nel fondo sembrava esserci un ampio fiume.

L'acqua si alzò tanto e al punto che riempì l'intera fenditura, e il corso dell'acqua era così tranquillo che si poteva nuotare senza essere trasportati via.

La principessa e i suoi amici, al termine della tumulazione dei due scheletri, non si chiesero se fosse fortuna o un ringraziamento, e guadarono il fiume, verso nuove avventure.


End file.
